


Sunday Morning

by sxgaro



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Also Soonyoung comes untouched kjgsfkhasgfhadgskf, Bottom Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Coming Untouched, Cute Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kim Mingyu is Whipped, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Love, M/M, Morning Sex, Naked Cuddling, Oblivious Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shy Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 21:46:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14029413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxgaro/pseuds/sxgaro
Summary: it's literally just soon and mingyu waking up and then having lazy sex lmao





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [therealbella123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealbella123/gifts).



Mingyu’s eyes opened, finding the sunlight seeping through the glass, peeking through sheer blinds and against the white sheets below him, so softly. The dust that sprinkled throughout it shone across Soonyoung, whose cheeks were pressed gently against the pillow, squishing into his plump lips. Mingyu smiled. He watched how his boyfriend’s mouth was only slightly agape, breaths following every rising and lowering his chest made, and eyes closed, lashes casting transparent shadows across his pallid flesh. He reached his hand out, fingers brushing Soonyoung’s cheek, eyes shining admiringly at the sleeping image before him. 

He combed Soonyoung’s hair out of the way, which was a dramatic contrast of black against almost translucent skin, and sighed out contentedly when the smaller stirred a bit, opening his eyes to only tiny slits to block out the bright sun. Mingyu smiled again.

“Morning, love.” he said softly and Soonyoung smacked his lips, before he was lazily smiling back, scooting closer so that he could find Mingyu’s body warmth. 

“Mmmm morning.” Soonyoung hummed, whispering out his words to hide the fact that he had a an embarrassing husk to his voice whenever he was just first waking up.

Mingyu wrapped a bare arm around his boyfriend, allowing their flesh to combine, memories of what had occured last night suddenly popping into his brain, the sounds that Soonyoung had made because of him becoming his favourite playlist. He let his fingers roam against Soonyoung’s skin, drawing patterns into his back, making him hum. He could feel the smaller press his face into his chest and practically nuzzle, nudging like a cat, causing wanted pressure to his head. 

Mingyu chuckled and pulled away, only to pin Soonyoung’s hands into the mattress and hover over him, letting his brown hair fall in front. Soonyoung’s face scrunched with a smile, eyes becoming black slits merely painted to his face, lips upturned like a hairpin, pink and bright in the natural daylight that continued to leak through the windows. Mingyu stared for a moment, drinking in the sight, eyes becoming hooded with adoration, making Soonyoung’s smile falter for a second in a slight embarrassment, chubby cheeks dusted over red. Mingyu leaned down and kissed him, basking in the fact that he could just _do that_ and grinned into it, teeth clashing and giggles emitting from the elder of the two. 

Mingyu took that as an opportunity to pull away and begin to kiss down Soonyoung’s jaw, whose giggles remained to uncease, nose scrunching once more at the sensation Mingyu was providing him as he wrapped his arms around Mingyu’s neck and slide his fingers into his hair. Soonyoung was humming, smile only becoming hesitant when he felt Mingyu’s tongue lap over a sensitive part of his collarbone, a gutty feeling inside of his stomach twitching so unexpectedly, breath hitching at every warm sensation on his flesh. 

“Mingyu-” Soonyoung breathed out and Mingyu nodded, bringing his fingers down across the elder’s side, over his ribs, and between his thighs, where he spread them a part, grazing teasing digits lighty across his skin, hairs rising, goosebumps forming, making Soonyoung’s naked hips rut up against Mingyu’s. 

“Eager.” Mingyu muttered teasingly. “We just made love last night.” 

And Soonyoung was nodding, an audible gulp getting caught somewhere in his throat with a gasp as he slid one hand down to Mingyu’s lower back to create the friction he so desired. Mingyu allowed it and ground his pelvis into Soonyoung’s, making the elder’s eyes roll to the back of his head, fingers gripping harder at warm, tanned skin.

“Fuck-” Soonyoung whispered out, struggling to inhale as Mingyu continued his grinding, bringing three fingers up to his boyfriend’s lips and tapping. Soonyoung shook his head, however, letting his eyes hood over as he stared at Mingyu above him. “I'm still okay from last night, I-I don't need prep.” 

Mingyu’s stomach twisted up excitingly, basking in the thought that _he_ was the cause of Soonyoung still being nice and opened up for him, so ready and ripe like a peach hanging heavily from a branch. Mingyu leaned down and kissed him again, slow and careful, swallowing Soonyoung’s delightful hums, lathering himself in his warmth. And when he pulled away, he stared down at the pink that had found his boyfriend’s cheeks with a soft smile, before he nuzzled their noses together. 

“My cute little flower.” Mingyu whispered out, giving Soonyoung one more distracting kiss, before he was lining himself up and pushing inside of the smaller boy, earning a slight gasp and a heavy grip to his biceps. 

Soonyoung made himself comfortable, pushing himself back and bringing a leg over Mingyu’s shoulder, causing the sheet to fall off his body and scrunch around Mingyu’s waist instead. And when Soonyoung nodded, Mingyu got what he meant, and began to thrust, in and out, so slowly, so carefully, so lazily, his brain still in a tired daze. And Soonyoung was nibbling at his bottom lip, completely and totally oblivious to Mingyu’s gaze, eyes fixed on Soonyoung with every loving thrust he made into the boy, heart hammering so wildly in his chest every time Soonyoung’s face scrunched with pleasure. 

Mingyu thought about how much he loved Soonyoung, how beautiful his boy was, how lucky he'd been to ever get the pleasure and privilege to meet- _to be with_ -him. 

And then Soonyoung gasped again, such an abrupt gasp as Mingyu found his prostate, and he was making short breaths, mouth rounded and slack, eyes hooded over when Mingyu found it again. 

“R-right there.” Soonyoung whispered. “Pease right there-don't sto-” Soonyoung made a whine, interrupting his own sentence as Mingyu obliged to his boyfriend’s request, rolling his hips as he continued to thrust into his prostate. 

Mingyu leaned down, pressing his face into the crook of Soonyoung’s neck as the smaller’s nails made crescent shapes into his back, dragging down every time he pushed back in. Mingyu attempted to go faster, although his body had seemed far too tired to do so, giving Soonyoung slow, yet deep, thrusts, accepting all of the gurgled whines and short breathed gasps Soonyoung was whispering into Mingyu’s left ear. 

God, he loved the way Soonyoung- _his Soonyoung_ -sounded. So beautiful, so raw, so pure, so unadulterated. And he loved that it was all because of him, all of Mingyu, all of what he was, not touching his boyfriend, letting him come undone with only Mingyu and nothing more. 

He heard Soonyoung’s gasps soon turn to louder whines, higher pitched, so much more clipped, body beginning to shake. Mingyu leaned back, drinking Soonyoung in, watching as his face contorted into something new, eyebrows drawn towards the ceiling, finding his hairline, chest heaving. His hands were finding Mingyu’s chest in a hurried fashion, before they twitched and found the bed frame behind him, instead, fingers gripping so desperately for something. Mingyu watched his stomach clench and unclench, appreciating the pudge that was there, hip bones jutting only slightly beneath his chub. 

“Look at me.” Mingyu whispered out and Soonyoung’s eyes opened only the slightest, so hooded over and glossy. And, god, Mingyu was in love, _so fucking in love_. He wanted Soonyoung forever, he wanted him until the both of them were dead, and even then, he still wanted him. 

“I love you, too.” Soonyoung whispered out and Mingyu hadn't even realized he was speaking out loud until Soonyoung had said something back. 

Mingyu let out a smile, that smile where the corners of his mouth twitch and his eyes glint with something new and his pupils blow out to only show a thin ring of golden brown. And Soonyoung attempted to smile back, an embarrassed rosy colour dusting over his cheeks so delicately, so prominent against his snowy skin and when Mingyu leaned down to kiss him, Soonyoung began gasping again, coming undone against his and Mingyu’s chest so suddenly and Mingyu felt him hum against his lips, exhaling heavily through his nose, heart accelerating. 

“God.” Mingyu muttered when he pulled back to see Soonyoung’s face, so rung out and exhausted and hazy, eyes hooded over to show only two black slits. Mingyu watched his fingers unravel themselves from the bed frame and grip again around Mingyu’s biceps instead as he continued to thrust into his boyfriend, chasing his own orgasm, which had came only a few minutes after, eyes staring daringly into Soonyoung’s. 

And when Mingyu pulled out and got up to clean his boy, he could feel Soonyoung’s loving gaze on his own, smile so noticable, cheeks so squished, lips so raw and red. Mingyu grinned back, pupils scanning over his boy’s face with a newfound adoration, before he was pulling him in by the waist. 

“C’mere.” he muttered, pressing his nose into his neck and kissing there, letting his fingers roam against Soonyoung’s warm skin, almost damp from slight sweat. “Love you, darling.” Mingyu muttered again and Soonyoung hummed in return, offering a smile when Mingyu pulled away. 

“Love you more.”


End file.
